Mirrors
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: What happens when two worlds, almost exact mirrors of each other, meet and the bladers we know and love are faced with the Nemesis issue all over again! Join this drama as you follow the struggles of the new characters dealing with their mirror images and the problem of getting home. (I know the summary sucks but this is all I could think of *pouts* I might change it later.)
1. Preview

**Mirrors**

 **I Own NOTHING**

 **Preview**

For every world, there is another. An alternative universe if you will. In these alternates, some things are the same…while some differ greatly.

In some, it is an exactly copy but difference in personality traits. Others, everything but one thing is different. It merely depends on the world. However, the world we will glimpse into will be one similar to the one you know. Except for one thing…but otherwise…they are mirrors…

 **Hi everyone. Here is the preview for my new story Mirrors. I have been planning this for at least 6 months now and I'm SUPER excited for it. This story will be up around mid-July as I won't be here all next week. Anyway, This is as much of a preview as I could give without giving anything away. See you soon with the first chapter. TTYL.**


	2. Alternative

**Yu: So, you're starting a new story, huh?**

 **Me: Yep. I'm excited. Like I said last time, I've been planning this one for a LONG time.**

 **Tsubasa: Updates every week right?**

 **Me: Yep, Sunday nights. That's just the easiest time for me right now.**

 **Kyoya: Let's get this started. MK owns nothing but herself, her laptop, and Tsubasa Otori.**

 **Tsubasa: MK!**

 **Me: *giggles* Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Alternative**

The day was bright, sunny and filled with…bey battles?!

"Come on, Tsubasa!" Yu calls across the stadium. "Is that all you've got?!"

"Alright, little buddy!" Tsubasa yells for his bey.

"Don't call me little!" Tsubasa chuckles at Yu's reaction. The two beys race around, clashing powerfully.

"How long are you two gonna drag that battle out?!" Masamune yells.

"Shut up, Masamoomoo! I'm finishing it now!" Yu calls. "FINAL…" He stops.

Suddenly a large portal opens and out of it tumbles a young girl. Her black hair lays beside her as she comes to a stop.

"Um…." Two of the boys stand frozen. Tsubasa kneels and picks her up. "Let get her back to the WBBA." The others agree and they leave the park.

* * *

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER!**

"Dad…do you think she'll wake up soon?" Gingka talks to his father in private.

"I'm not sure. Her wounds were pretty bad."

"She…" Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"DIRECTOR!" The two redheads rush into the other room. The black haired girl stands, almost pouting, next to Hikaru. Tsubasa and Kyoya block her way out.

"What's going on?"

"Ryo!" The girl exclaims. She walks over. "What the heck happened? You were….never mind, we have to get back out there and they won't let me!"

"Tell us who you are and why you're here." Benkei says.

"I've told you a million times already!" She sighs. "My name is Masamuna Kadoya. I'm the number one blader in the world, owner of Blitz Striker."

Gingka looks over the girl. Her long black hair is pulled back into a half moon ponytail on the side of her face. The ponytail is dyed white and her face-framing bangs are dyed bright red. She wears a dark green hoodie half zipped up over a bright orange shirt. She wears a khaki miniskirt with black shorts underneath and green and white boots. Her bey gear sits around her waist and she wears short brown fingerless gloves.

"Masamuna?" Yu scoffs. "What kinda name is that?"

"My name." She huffs.

"Masamuna." Ryo steps forward. "Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"EH?!" Everyone exclaims. The girl blinks and nods. Hikaru grabs her a bottle of water and a small sandwich. She sits on the floor and eats, watching everyone warily.

"Would you explain how you got here?" Ryo laces his fingers and lightly rests his chin on them as he looks at her.

She gulps down the last bite of sandwich and takes a swig of water.

"Honestly, I'm not sure where here is." She answers.

"Metal Bey City." Kenta adds. Her eyes shift down and across as she thinks.

"Where did you find me?"

"We were at the bey park and you just appeared out of nowhere…literally." Yu says.

"Was that what he was talking about?" She mutters, looking down and biting her lip.

"Who's he?"

"Nemesis."

"EH?!"

"Do you not know who he is?"

"No, we know but…" Gingka pauses for a moment. "Haven't you guys beaten him yet?"

"No." Masamuna sighs before punching the ground. "Trust me; if there was anything I could do…I would've done it already!"

"Wait a minute, are we acknowledging that she's from another world?!" Benkei suddenly interjects loudly.

"Where's Gingka?!" Kyoya asks.

"With you. I guess." Masamuna answers.

"With Kyoya?" Gingka looks at Kyoya, shocked expressions filling their faces.

"Well, considering Kyoya is Gingka's guardian, yes."

"EH?!"

"Long story short, Benkei, who's still a dude, and Kyoya, who's a girl, are raising Gingka…" Suddenly the door opened.

"Who is it now?" Masamune jumps to his feet.

"Masamuna?" A female voice states from outside before a thud happens.

"Kyou!" Masamuna jumps to her feet and rushes out the door.

"This has certainly gotten interesting…" Ryo mutters to himself as he scratches his chin.

"Director?"

"It seems we've encountered an alternative world from our own….a world that needs help."

"Kyou!" Masamuna calls again after Tsubasa brings the girl in.

The greenette lays, unresponsive.

"That's Kyoya?"

"Kyou Tategami, yes." Masamuna says. Kyoya looks over his copy.

The girl has short choppy cut green hair with a small braid on the right side of her face. She has a long scar over her nose versus under her eyes. Her eyes remain closed but he guessed them to be the same blue as him. She wears a black crop top with cargo shorts and torn hoodie. Her bey gear is strapped to her arms. She wears long stockings, now hole filed, and combat boots.

The thing that catches Kyoya's attention the most is the small bracelet around Kyou's left wrist. It's made with different colors and looks very childish.

"That's Kyoya's copy right?" Benkei asks, watching Kyou carefully.

"Yes. How many times do I have to say that?!" Masamuna sniffs. "Wait a minute, Gingka's not here."

"Do you think he may be with someone else, you said that Benkei was helping raise Gingka to right?" Tsubasa suggests.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

A small child curls up inside a small tube at the local park. She whimpers as storm clouds roll in and take over the skies. Rain pours down and thumps loudly on the tube. She cries…."Mama…."

* * *

 **Preview: Next time on Mirrors.**

 ***showing Kyou jumping up* "Gingka! Where's Gingka?"**

 ***Showing Gingka crying as a man holds her up by her collar* "What would you do for her?**

 ***Scene of Kyou screaming at man* "GIVE HER BACK!**

 ***loads bey* "KYOU, DON'T!"**

 ***Gunshot SFX***

 ***Shows Benkei's face with relieved expression* "I'm just glad you're okay.**

" **Gingka's Return"**


	3. Gingka's Return

**Tsubasa: Where's MK?**

 **Kenta: Um, I think she's in the corner.**

 **Tsubasa: Is she upset cause she missed another update?**

 **Kenta: She's pretty bad about updating on time.**

 **Me: I don't need you to say it! *whines***

 **Kenta: *sighs* Anyway, Here's Mirrors chapter 2. MK hopes you all like it and she's sorry about missing an update. She and her friend, KuroBunny17 have been going through some personal crap and she just needed a little more time. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Tsubasa: MK doesn't own anything but her laptop, herself, and…I'm not reading that.**

 **Kenta: What is it?**

 **Tsubasa: don't look. Trust me, you don't wanna look.**

 **Kenta: O_O! MK!**

 **MK: *giggles* Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Gingka's Return**

"Mama…" A small child cries. The rain continues its never-ending gunshot sounds. Big amber eyes look out of the small tube and the child shakes. A cold wind blows through the tube and it doesn't help the shaking. Long red hair falls out of the braid and into the child's face.

"Hello?" She hears a voice. She looks out and sees a man running toward her. She whimpers and pulls away. "Are you alright?" The man smiles and holds out his hand. "It's okay. Are you lost?"

"Un." She nods.

"I'll take you to your parents. It's okay. Come on." She scouts out and stands under the umbrella with him for a moment.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Gingka. My mama sometimes calls me Ginny for fun. It's an English name."

"Really? That's cute." He pats her head. "I'm Oto."

"Mr. Oto. How are we gonna find my mama and daddy?" She asks before thunder strikes. She squeals and clings to his coat. He chuckles and pats her head again. He swipes some hair out of her face and smiles.

"We are gonna go to the police and they will help, okay?"

"Okay." She takes his hand and they head for the nearest police station.

"How long is she gonna sleep?!" Kyoya growls.

"Have patience, Kyoya." Tsubasa looks up from his book. "Yu, stop that." Yu turns and pouts, stopping making weird faces with Kyou.

Suddenly, Kyou sits up straight. "Gingka! Where's Gingka?!"

"Kyou." Masamuna tries to stop the girl but Kyou is on her feet faster than Masamuna.

"WHERE'S GINGKA?!" She grabs Masamuna's shirt.

"We don't know." Kyoya answers. The two Lion Bladers glare at each other. "You appeared here alone."

"Benkei? Do you know where he is?!"

"Your Benkei?" Tsubasa answers. "No."

Kyou grunts, angered, and runs out. Several take after her.

"Tsubasa?" Yu asks as the two remain back with Ryo and Hikaru. "Why are we going?"

"Cause, I have someone else to find." Tsubasa closes his book and stands. Yu trails behind him wordlessly.

* * *

 **4 years ago (Alternative World)**

"Ahahahhaha! Who's next?!" A girl's laughter fills the empty warehouse. Beys clatter around inside.

"Kyou…don't you think you're being a little reckless?!" Benkei calls from behind her.

"Nope. I'll be anyone and everyone who challenges me." Kyou cackles. She stops as she sees her next opponent. A little redhead girl walks in, clutching her bey to her chest.

"Who are you?" she bites. The girl pulls back and steps forward again.

"I'm…" She collapses. Benkei runs over and manages to catch her before she hits her head on the ground.

"Oh great." Kyou sighs. "Take her out of here." Benkei sighs and picks her up. He carries her wordlessly out of the room and to a back part of the warehouse.

A couple days later…Kyou finds the girl in the back.

"WHY IS SHE STILL HERE?!" She pulls the girl up by her hair. The girl whimpers in her sleep.

"She's sick, Kyou. Leave her be." Benkei walks over and forces Kyou to let her go.

"Kick her to the curb as soon as she's better." Kyou sighs, exasperated. She leaves, punching the wall before walking out. Benkei sighs and helps the girl back into bed.

 **A couple months later**

"Where's Benkei?" A henchmen calls.

"What's wrong?" Kyou barks.

"The girl. She's not breathing!" Kyou races back and runs to the girl's bedside.

"Find Benkei! NOW!" Kyou yells.

Benkei arrives moments later and helps the girl.

As time went on, the girl told them her name. Gingka Hagane. She had lost her parents a while ago and was four years old. Kyou came to love her after a year or two. Benkei adopted Gingka in his name and Benkei and Kyou decided to raise Gingka as their own.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Gingka. Gingka! Kyou freaks out as she runs. Where was Gingka! The little redhead had woven her way into their lives. Kyou had given up her gang…everything to raise Gingka. Rain pours down, soaking her as she runs more and more.

"Mama!" Kyou skids to a stop. Blue eyes scan the area quickly, stopping on a man standing there. His eyes are darkened and a creepy smile fills his face.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name…only…" He pulls a small arm from out behind him. Gingka struggles against his grip, crying.

"GINGKA!" Kyou screams. "Let her go!"

"What would you do for this brat?" He grabs Gingka's collar and holds her up, choking her. Gingka grabs at her collar and looks at Kyou with pleading eyes.

Kyou growls and loads her bey.

"KYOU!" She turns and sees him out of the corner of her eye. Kyoya comes to a stop beside her. "Don't." He turns to the man. "OTO! Release her!"

"Why should I?" He jerks Gingka, who released a whimper sound. "I have leverage now!"

"Oto is a blader gone bad. He sided with Doji a while ago…The WBBA agent escorting him here went missing a couple days ago." Kyoya whispers.

"I don't care." Kyou bites. "I just want Gingka!"

"Oi! Little Red ain't doing so well!" Oto calls. The Lion Lovers turn their attention back. Gingka's almost unconscious.

"Leone." Kyou holds up. "LET IT RIP!" She rips her bey and it races towards him.

"You think a little bey will stop me?!" Oto pulls out a gun and shoots Leone. He misses and shoots again.

"Leone, dodge it!"

"Wait!" Kyoya barks.

"Why?!" Kyou looks at Kyoya. "Look at Gingka!"

"Ah!" Oto yells. The two turn back as older Gingka tackles Oto from behind. Masamune runs up from behind Kyoya and slides on the ground, taking out Oto's feet. The two boys grab him and hold him to the ground while Kenta and Madoka get Little Gingka to safety.

"MAMA!" Gingka cries as she runs to Kyou.

"Gingka!" Kyou hugs her tight and pushes Gingka behind her slightly.

"We got this." Benkei walks up. "Go back to the WBBA."

"Thank you." Kyou walks away with Gingka.

* * *

"Tsubasa!" Masamune enters. "Where did you two go?" He points to Yu as well. "You disappeared."

"We had something else to do." Kyou and Little Gingka enter with older Gingka and the others.

An scruffy looking Benkei comes out of the back room and tears up as he sees Kyou and Gingka. He rushes towards them.

"Kyou! Gingka!"

"DADDY!" Gingka runs and knocks into Benkei. She falls to the ground with a giggle before he picks her up. He hugs Kyou and holds them tight. "I'm just glad you're okay." He kisses the top of Kyou's head then turns to Gingka. He lifts her up in the air, laughing along with her.

"Thank you." Kyou smiles at older Gingka.

"Wow, you are really different from our Kyoya." Benkei says. He looks at his scruffy copy and nods. Scruffy Benkei laughs loudly and pulls out his bey.

"How about a bey battle?"

"Wait a second." Tsubasa looks around. "Where's Masamuna?" The group looks around.

"Muna? Muna!" Little Gingka calls.

"Ginny. Shh." Kyou hushs. "Benkei." Scruffy Benkei puts Gingka down and pushes her behind him.

"What?" Madoka asks. Older Gingka pushes her behind him and pulls out Pegasus. Kyoya and the others ready their beys and aim at the door, making a total of 9 beys aimed at the doorway.

A low cackle rises from the entry.

"No…" Kyou mutters.

"What?" Kyoya demands.

"Long time no see…" A female with white short hair walks in. She smiles and her golden eyes shine. In her hand resides an unconscious Masamuna.

"RYUGA!" Ginny cries.

* * *

 **Next Time on Mirrors:**

" **What are you doing here?" *shows Kyou growling and tightening her grip on her launcher***

 ***A scene of Ryuga picking up Ginny* "Put her down!"**

" **Well now we have four. We need to find Tsubasa, Yu, and Kenta."**

 ***Showing blond hair girl sitting atop a building***

" **It seems like a good day for the world to end."**

" **Yui Tendo and the End of the World"**


	4. Yui Tendo and The End of the World Part1

**Mirrors**

 **I Own Nothing.**

 **Chapter 3: Yui Tendo and the End of the World Part 1**

 **Me: Just gonna say, I made it on time. I updated on time for once! WHOOP! Enjoy.**

Ryuga walks into the room and Tsubasa could feel the tension in between Ryuga and Kyou.

Ryuga wears a black top with black shorts and a white jacket buttoned around her neck. She wears long black stockings and brown boots. Half her head is shaved and the other half lays on the right side of her head. A dragon head necklace charm hangs from her neck. She carries her bey gear on her right arm in her golden dragon head casing.

Little Gingka or Ginny runs and jumps into her arms. Ryuga smiles and gives her a hug.

"Put her down!" Kyou shouts.

"Why?" Ryuga shifts Ginny to her side and looks at Kyou with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Kyou tightens her grip on her launcher. Ryuga narrows her eyes.

Tsubasa looks between the two and walks forward, stepping in the middle.

"That's enough."

"Tsubasa!" Kyou growls.

"Mama, don't hurt Ryugie!" Ginny cries.

"The nicknames were my thing." Yu pouts and crosses his arms.

"Lower the bey, Kyou." Tsubasa says calmly. Kyou and Tsubasa stare at each other for several moments before Kyou sighs and lowers the bey.

"So now what?" Scruffy Benkei or Scruffy asks.

"Well, we have four now. We need to find Tsubasa, Yu, and Kenta." Masamune scratches his chin.

"So, why don't you pick one and look for them one at a time?" Kenta suggests. "They might be together right?"

"Nope." Masamune puts her hands on her hips and sighs. "They aren't friends like you are. Like you've seen, all the relationships are different."

"But I thought you guys were like mirrors of our world." Madoka adds.

"Mostly. There are some differences. You'll see them." Scruffy says.

Suddenly, a huge explosion sounds outside. The bladers race to the window and see dust filling the air in one of the bey stadiums below.

"What's going on down there?" Gingka wonders.

"Oh yello." They turn and see a small blond girl sitting cross-legged on the floor. She wears a white dress that blossoms out from her small waist. Blue frills decorate the hem of the dress and she wears a small white jacket with yellow trim. She wears white sandals with blue flowers and a blue and yellow flower in her hair.

"Who are you?"

"Yui Tendo…from the Dark Nebula!" Masamuna grits her teeth.

"Eh?! I'm evil still!? That's sticky!" Yu shouts.

"Still?" Yui stands. "When have I not been evil?" She cackles.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know…I guess you'll have to find out." Yui giggles darkly. "Toodles." She jumps up and disappears into thin air.

"Where'd she go?" Kenta shouts.

"It's that stupid Libra." Kyou grunts. "It has some sort of cloaking ability."

"Really?" Yu takes out Libra and looks at it. "I don't have that."

"We aren't sure what it is. But there is someone who would know. I think I know where to find them." Ginny adds smartly.

"Ginny?" Scruffy looks at his adoptive daughter.

"Come on." She jumps out of Ryuga's arms and runs out the door.

"Alright." Tsubasa commands. "Ryuga, Masamuna, Gingka, and Kenta go with Ginny and find this person. The rest of us will look for Yui."

"Yeah." They all agree and out they go.

* * *

"So, Ginny." Gingka asks.

"Hn?"

"Who's this person?"

"It's a secret!" Ginny turns on her heels and smiles, putting a finger to her lips. Gingka pouts slightly and they continue. They continue to the library.

"Why are we here?" Kenta asks.

"I think I know who you're looking for, kid." Ryuga ruffles Ginny's hair.

"Eh?" Gingka asks.

"You'll see." Ryuga smirks and knocks on the door.

The door opens slightly and out peeks a silver headed girl. She looks at them with big amber eyes.

"Eh? TSUBASA?!" Kenta and Gingka exclaims. The girl shrinks back in fear and whimpers as she shuts the door.

"It's okay, Basa-Chan. It's just me. Can I come in?"

"Only you." She whispers.

"Sorry guys." Ginny enters alone and the others look at each other.

"So what now…" Masamuna finally speaks up.

"Now, we sit and wait while Ginny uses her magic." Ryuga sighs as she slides down the wall.

* * *

"Basa-Chan. What are you doing here?" Ginny asks as she follows Tsubasa into the deeper parts of the library.

"I'm learning about this world." Tsubasa takes a seat on the floor and pats the floor in front of her. Ginny sits across from her and smiles.

"Did you get new clothes here?"

"Yeah…I really like them too."

Tsubasa wears her long silver hair in a messy braid down her right shoulder and black glasses. She wears a long gray sweater that covers her arms completely with black yoga pants. She pins a couple pieces of hair back with bobby pins before handing Ginny a cup of something.

"Ginny…why are you here? You come to visit me sometimes but you only brings friends if you want knowledge." Tsubasa or Basa-Chan says as she sips her tea.

"It's about Yui." Ginny says after a moment.

A teacup shatters as Basa-Chan looks at Ginny with a shocked, terrified look.

* * *

Yui sits atop the Coliseum, kicking her legs and licking a lollipop.

"It's a good day to end the world….don't you think, Libra?" She pulls out the bey and giggles evilly, getting louder and louder.

* * *

 **Next Time on Mirrors:**

 ***Shows Basa-Chan's eyes grow hard* "Why are you looking for her?**

" **PLEASE, BASA-CHAN! WE NEED YOUR HELP! *Scene of Ginny pounding on the library door.***

 ***Scene of Doji smacking Yui* YOU'LL DO AS YOUR TOLD!**

 ***Shows Yui glaring down at Gingka* And I suppose you want to settle this the good old fashioned way.**

 **THREE**

 **TWO**

 **ONE**

 **LET IT RIP!**

" **Yui Tendo and the End of the World Part 2"**


	5. Yui TendoPart 2

**Mirrors**

 **I Own Nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Yui Tendo and the end of the World part 2**

"It's about Yui." Ginny says after a moment.

A teacup shatters as Basa-Chan looks at Ginny with a shocked, terrified look. Ginny gasps slightly as this happens.

"Why are you looking for her?" Basa-Chan looks down and her hair covers her eyes.

"We aren't at home. You know that. We are trying to find everyone so we can go ba…"

"AND SHE WAS BROUGHT HERE TO?!" Basa-Chan shouts. She jumps up and storms off.

"Basa-Chan…" Ginny reaches out her small hand towards her friend. She stands up and tries to chance after her.

"You need to leave." Basa-Chan says a moment later. She stops and waits for Ginny's response.

"But…" Ginny stutters. She looks down and tears form in her eyes. "Basa-Chan…Ryugie's outside. Maybe…"

"NO!" Basa-Chan turns around and her eyes harden. "LEAVE!" Ginny starts to cry and walks towards the door.

"Basa-Chan. Please."

Ginny finds herself outside the door, suddenly. Eagle spins in front of her.

"Ginny." Masamuna is the first to stand.

"PLEASE, BASA-CHAN! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Ginny pounds on the door. "PLEASE!"

"Ginny." The others wait. Ryuga walks over and picks her up, throwing Ginny over her shoulder. She walks away, eyes darkened. Gingka and the others follow suit and leave.

* * *

"AH!" A scream sounds from within the library. Basa-Chan screams and knocks books off a table. She flails around before tripping over something. She falls and rips part of her sweater. She clicks her tongue and looks back at what tripped her.

"No…" She whispers.

"Miss me?" Yui's voice cackles as Libra races towards Basa-Chan.

* * *

"So now what?" Kenta asks as they get back.

"I don't get it." Gingka tugs on his scarf. "Why did Tsubasa kick Ginny out?"

"Tsubasa and Yui have a very…dark relationship." Ryuga answers.

"What do you mean by that?"

"In this world, Ryuga infected Tsubasa Otori with the dark power right?"

"Yeah, so?" Kenta asks.

"In our world….it went like that…except….Tsubasa passed it to Yui."

"EH?!" Gingka and Kenta exclaim.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yu asks as they walk in to meet the others.

"We went and found Tsubasa…." Masamuna sighs. Kyou and Scruffy Benkei share a look.

"And?"

"It didn't go well." Ryuga runs her hand through her hair. "She won't help. As long as Yui Tendo is involved."

"So what exactly happened?" Gingka took a seat near Madoka. "You said that Tsubasa gave the dark power to Yui in your world."

"What?" Benkei exclaims.

"Okay. Let me explain." Ryuga sighs and takes a seat. She spreads her legs and rests her arms on her knees.

"In this world, Ryuga infected Tsubasa with the dark power. He beat it when facing Excalibur, correct?" She looked over. Tsubasa nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the Director's desk.

"In our world, the same happened….but, the battle with Excalibur ended differently. Instead of Tsubasa beating the dark power…it transferred to Yui. She was put into the hospital and escaped, like Tsubasa. Except, as far as we know…she hasn't beaten it yet."

"Poor Yui." Kenta looks down. "I know how hard it was for Tsubasa to beat it…I can't imagine…." He trailed off.

"So…" Suddenly, the building shakes.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Yui's voice echoes through the air.

"What the heck?!" Gingka jumps to his feet

"I have something to tell you!" She cackles. The bladers rush outside to see her. Yui stands at the top of a nearby building. She waves down and then turns back to her camera.

"Turn yourselves over to the DNA or suffer my wrath!" Yui pulls over a silver item and holds it up.

"BASA-CHAN!" Ginny calls up. Yui yacks the girl and throws her over the edge. Ginny screams. Gingka and Kyoya rush forward to catch her. Tsubasa and Masamune follow, standing back.

"MOVEE!" Scruffy Benkei yells. He runs forward and slids, his stomach sticking up. Basa-Chan bounces off his stomach and Tsubasa and Gingka catch her. Scruffy stands and takes her.

Yui scowls. "I suppose you want to settle this the old fashion way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A bey battle?" Yui hopped down, landing on her feet perfectly. She smirks. "Though, I'm told that my version here lost to you a while ago." Yu huffs at her comment.

"You'll battle me?!" Gingka shouts. Yui laughs and smirks.

"Three!" She loads Libra.

"Two!" Gingka readies Pegasus.

"ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Yui walks down a hallway all alone. Her hair covers her face and her fingers tighten around her bey. She continues walking, slowly and quietly.

"So we'll crush them at Battle Bladers." Yui turns and listens for the voice once more.

"Are you sure?" Ryuga's voice shouts right after the question. Yui walks closer to the wall, trying to understand what Ryuga's shouting.

"You'll do it." Ryuga bursts out of the nearby door and sees Yui. She turns and walks away. Yui blinks before seeing Doji walk out. He sees her and his eyes narrow. "You little brat! You were listening weren't you?!" Yui shakes her head but Doji grabs her hair. "GET OUT!"

He throws her to the ground.

"But." He picks her up and shouts in her face.

"YOU'LL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!" He smacks her and throws her once more. He walks away quickly.

"….If I had the Dark Power…" Yui looks up at the way he went, her eyes darkened. "I'd kill you in a heartbeat."


	6. Final

**Mirrors**

 **I OWN NOTHING~~**

 **Chapter 5: Final...**

AN: The bit at the end with Yui and Doji in the last chapter was a flashback. I forgot to write that as I was in a rush to post. Thanks for understanding.

"Libra!" Yui screams. The bey races forward and Pegasus meets it. Sparks fly and dust kicks up from the beys.

"Yui. Why are you doing this?!" Gingka calls.

"Why do you care?!" Yui screams back. "What's it matter to you? I'll crush you all!" Libra rushes forward and knocks Pegasus back.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenta asks.

"It's my fault." Ryuga looks down.

"Eh? How?" Tsubasa raises an eyebrow.

"She was with me at the Dark Nebula…and then she got the Dark Power through you. She was treated terrible by everyone at Dark Nebula…she came to hate everything. If we had done something different…" Ryuga stops then gets knocked on the head by Kyoya.

"Kyoya?"

"If you're really Ryuga, you wouldn't be like this. Ryuga is stronger and cares for himself. He doesn't feel regret. If you're going to claim his name, then earn it." Kyoya steps forward. "Don't you lose, Gingka."

"Got it!" Gingka smiles and calls out. "PEGASUS!" The bey responds and begins spinning around Libra.

"Libra, Sonic Buster!" The ground around the two beys turns to sand and Pegasus slowly down. A blue Pegasus appears and kicks the air before rushing Libra again.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouts. He throws his arm out to the side and calls out a move. The sky lights up and dust kicks, blinding everyone.

* * *

"I lost?!" Yui looks down at Libra. The yellow and green bey lays, stopped on the ground.

"Yui. Please. Side with us." Gingka holds out a hand.

"And why would I do that?" Yui bites.

"Because I did." Yu steps forward.

"I'm…" Her eyes turns dark and she looks down. She looks back up and her eyes turn purple.

Dark Power waves came from Libra and pushes everyone back.

"YUI!" Gingka screams.

Yui releases a scream and falls over, not responding.

"YUI!" A small girl with green hair runs over. She kneels at Yui's side and brushes her hair.

"Kenta!" Ginny calls out.

She looks up with big, teary eyes and gasps.

* * *

Later, they got Yui back. Tsubasa and Hikaru were watching her while the others talked. Days later, Yuki figured out a way to send them back…and as they were going to…

"GINGKA!" He felt a voice calling him and suddenly his world was shaking. Nemesis appears and cackles as he beats them all one by one. Gingka stared up with only him, Ginny and Ryuga left.

"GINGKA!" The voice calls again and he looks around. "GGGGIIIINNNGGGKKKKA!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gingka sat straight up and looked over at Madoka. She blinked and smiled. "Are you okay now?"

"Eh?"

"You were asleep for a couple days. You're sick remember? Were you having a nightmare?"

"Asleep?! THE WHOLE THING WAS A DREAM?!"

"What whole thing?" Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Gingka shook his head. Madoka stood and walked into to get him food. Gingka sat there, pondering what he had seen. He walked outside and pulled his scarf up to his mouth. If it was all a dream…

* * *

 **Hey Guys. So yeah, really short story. Lol. I…kinda forgot what I had planned for this original around the time when I brought in Yui and Basa-Chan…so I kinda winged it. But then I got stuck again…and cause I changed it…me didn't know what to do. I figured out my original plan for this story wouldn't work anyway after about chapter 2 but I didn't want to drop it so this was the best I could do. I'm sorry if you think this ending sucks or you didn't like it. I really am.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to be a short hiatus for now. I may post some one-shots but I'm going to take some time and finish TWWA's rewrite. I have an awesome new idea for it. (I'm mapping this one out so it will not go wrong!) I'll post more when it's gets closer to being done. Thanks guys and once more. I'm sorry. TTYL.**


End file.
